Non tutto è ciò che sembra
by voldyepotty
Summary: Draco Malfoy non era come tutti credevano fosse. Non era il bambino arrogante che tutti conoscevano. Non era il figlio di un mangiamorte. Lui non era un mangiamorte.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo**

Poco tempo dopo la fine della guerra una notizia aveva sconvolto l'intera comunità magica. In prima pagina ne "La Gazzetta Del Profeta", in caratteri cubitali, c'era un titolo che diceva:  
 _" **SCAGIONATI I MALFOY**.  
Secondo alcune fonti, Draco e Lucius Malfoy stamane sono stati scagionati da tutte le accuse a loro carico.  
A quanto pare anche loro erano membri dell'Ordine della Fenice, in incognito tra le file nemiche per raccogliere informazioni sui piani di Lord Voldemort.  
A loro favore avevano testimoni del calibro di Minerva McGranitt, attuale preside della Scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Hogwarts, Remus Lupin, professore di Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure, e Kingsley Shacklebolt, attuale Ministro della Magia, che in un'intervista rilasciataci ha affermato «i Malfoy, insieme al defunto Severus Piton, sono membri dell'Ordine che hanno accettato coraggiosamente questa missione mettendo a repentaglio la loro vita e quella delle loro famiglie»"._


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITOLO 1**

Alla Tana Ronald Weasley stava sclerando per la notizia appena appresa. Camminava avanti e indietro per la stanza urlando mentre la signora Weasley cercava inutilmente di calmarlo.  
-Non è possibile! Non può essere vero, sono tutte frottole. N … non può essere vero!- gridava Ron.  
-Calmati Ronald! È tutto vero, me l'hanno confermato la McGranitt e Lupin - lo interruppe la madre.  
-Vedi di comportarti in modo rispettoso nei loro confronti visto che questa sera verranno a cena da noi-  
-C … cosa?- balbettò Ron sconvolto –n … non possono venire a cena qui!- urlò beccandosi un'occhiataccia dalla madre.  
-Si che possono. Tuo padre li ha invitati a cena per festeggiare e, visto che hanno gentilmente accettato, tu ti comporterai bene e non mancherai di rispetto,- disse facendo una breve pausa –o te ne pentirai amaramente- rispose Molly.  
Ron deglutì rumorosamente.  
-D'accordo- disse –ma dimmi che ci saranno anche gli altri-  
-Certo che ci saranno, ho appena inviato un gufo ad Harry e ad Hermione -

Mentre Ron alla Tana si stava calmando, a Grimmauld Palace, Sirius Black stava cercando di tranquillizzare Harry che aveva appena ricevuto una lettera.

 _"Caro Harry,  
saremmo molto felici se questa sera venissi a cena da noi alla Tana. Porta con te anche Sirius.  
Appena ricevi questa lettera inviami la risposta.  
Molly_

 _P.S. Ci saranno anche Draco e Lucius Malfoy."_

\- Harry, Harry per le mutande di Merlino, calmati- continuava a ripetere Sirius.  
-Calmarmi?-  
-sì, calmarti-  
-io non ci vado a quella cena, non posso vedere quei due-  
\- cos'hai contro di loro? Ci hanno aiutato a vincere la guerra-  
-si ma quello che ci avevano fatto prima?-  
\- l'hanno fatto solo perché erano sotto copertura-  
-e chi ti dice che non sia tutta una farsa, un modo per salvarsi da Azkaban?-  
-io lo sapevo, Harry. Io sapevo che erano sotto copertura ma non potevo dirlo a nessuno o avrei messo in pericolo la loro vita, non capisci?-  
-non sono ancora sicuro di volerli incontrare, non mi fido-  
-Silente si fidava di loro, io mi fido di loro-  
-D'accordò, verrò anche se non sono del tutto contento e so che dovrò sopportare gli insulti di Malfoy – detto questo Harry si avviò in camera sua per prendere un foglio di pergamena per rispondere alla signora Weasley.

Intanto Draco era chiusi in camera sua e rifletteva su com'era stata la sua vita.  
Pensava.  
Pensava a come aveva fatto soffrire chi sarebbero dovuti essere i suoi amici.  
Pensava a come aveva insultato e fatto soffrire la persona che amava.  
Pensava a come aveva dovuto fingere di essere amico di chi avrebbe dovuto odiare con tutto sé stesso.  
Pensava a come la sua vita era stata una messa in scena e come lui era uno degli attori a cui ci partecipavano. Sì, perché lui e suo padre in realtà avevano finto per più di 10 anni di essere ciò che odiavano di più. Avevano dovuto sottostare agli ordini di colui che volevano fortemente uccidere.  
E mentre pensava si sentiva estremamente solo. Non aveva un solo amico ed abitava in una villa immensa ma estremamente vuota. Mancava una presenza femminile da quando sua madre, due anni prima, se n'era andata.  
Narcissa Black in Malfoy era stata brutalmente uccisa e torturata per aver mancato di rispetto a Lord Voldemort.  
Draco sapeva che mancava qualcosa, non solo in quella sala, ma anche nel suo cuore, quel qualcosa che neanche i suoi genitori erano riusciti a dargli …

A Malfoy Manor due uomini stavano finendo di prepararsi per tornare a vivere normalmente la loro vita come non erano mai riusciti a fare prima d'ora. 

Draco Malfoy stava finendo di sistemarsi i capelli quando suo padre entrò nella sua camera per chiamarlo e raggiungere la Tana insieme.

\- Draco, è ora di andare- disse uscendo dalla camera a dirigendosi verso l'ingresso.  
Dopo qualche istante il ragazzo lo raggiunse e insieme si smaterializzarono.

Alle otto in punto arrivarono a casa Weasley e bussarono alla porta.  
Un'euforica Molly Weasley andò ad aprirli.  
Le si presentarono di fronte due uomini (NdA molto attraenti) biondi, con gli occhi di un azzurro chiaro quasi grigio.

Draco Malfoy indossava un paio di jeans neri, un paio di Toms e un'elegante cardigan nero.  
I capelli, leggermente più lunghi da quando aveva lasciato Hogwarts, erano legati in una piccola coda biondo.  
Invece Lucius Malfoy era vestito, come sempre, in maniera elegante.  
Aveva una giacca grigia, un paio di jeans neri e una camicia rigorosamente nera. Indossava un paio di scarpe sportive. I lunghi capelli biondi erano raccolti in una coda bassa legata da un nastro color argento.  
Tutto sommato non era cambiato il modo in cui vestiva. Era sempre perfetto e ordinato.  
Entrambi avevano un sorriso stampato in faccia che andava da un orecchio all'altro.

-Buonasera- disse gentilmente Lucius mentre prendeva la mano di Molly e la baciava.  
Si poteva dire che era cambiato ma, le buone maniere erano rimaste perfettamente intatte.  
-B … Buonasera- disse lei stupita da quel gesto –vi prego, entrate-  
Così dicendo si accostò per farli passare.

La casa era sicuramente molto più piccola di Malfoy Manor ed anche meno elegantemente e raffinatamente decorata, però era molto più accogliente e luminosa, e, se poteva essere, anche più gioiosa.  
Alle pareti vi erano appese foto di famiglia e disegni che avevano, evidentemente, fatto i giovani Weasley da bimbi.  
Lucius, vedendo quei disegni si rabbuiò leggermente, anche se era quasi impossibile da notare.  
Si era reso conto di non avere neanche un disegno che Draco aveva fatto da piccolo e questo gli dispiaceva molto.

Venne risvegliato dai suoi pensieri dalla voce della signora Weasley che li invitava a lasciare a lei i loro cappotti.  
Senza esitare glieli diedero e la attesero in quella che sembrava essere la cucina.  
Da una stanza non molto distante si sentiva un rumoroso chiacchierio.  
\- La sala da pranzo è quella sulla destra, da dove proviene tutto il fracasso – disse Molly fermandosi di fianco ad una porta per farli passare.  
\- Oh no, la prego, prima le signore – disse Malfoy Senior.

Appena i due uomini entrarono la stanza si ammutolì.  
Si era creato un silenzio imbarazzante.  
Draco era diventato rosso e poteva fare concorrenza al colore dei capelli dei Weasley, Harry, Ron e Hermione lo fissavano, i primi due con disprezzo mentre la ragazza con compassione.  
Ginny, Fred e George non osavano fiatare.  
Gli adulti invece si stavano scrutando a vicenda.  
Dopo interminabili minuti, che a Draco erano sembrati secoli, di silenzio, il signor Weasley ruppe il ghiaccio.  
\- Buonasera – disse avvicinandosi e stringendo la mano prima ad uno e poi all'altro Malfoy.  
\- Buonasera – rispose Lucius – grazie per l'invito, è stato molto gentile da parte vostra accettare la nostra presenza dopo tutto quello che vi abbiamo fatto –  
\- Ma quello era il passato, no? – chiese Arthur. L'uomo di fronte a lui annuì.  
\- Bene! Che ne dite se ci accomodiamo?- disse e tutti presero il proprio posto.

La tavola era grande a sufficienza per contenere tutti i presenti.  
Sopra ad essa vi era una tovaglia a quadri verdi, gialli e arancioni, dei piatti con decorazioni floreali e dei bicchieri gialli.  
Draco era seduto tra Hermione e Ginny, e si sentiva a disagio.  
Tutti lo guardavano male e lui voleva solo farsi piccolo, piccolo e scomparire.  
Dal canto suo non poteva biasimarli se volevano vendicarsi per quello che lui gli aveva fatto durante gli anni passati a scuola.

Lucius invece era seduto tra il Signor Weasley e Lupin e discuteva animatamente con entrambi a proposito dei piani dell'Ordine.

Dopo una ventina di minuti la signora Weasley arrivò portando con se una grande teglia di pasticcio di carne.  
Aveva fatto fette gigantesche e le aveva distribuite a tutti.  
Dopo il primo arrivarono gli innumerevoli secondi e gli altrettanti contorni.

Draco non aveva mai mangiato così tanto in vita sua, era tutto squisito.  
Finita di mangiare si era offerto di aiutare Molly a portare via i piatti, ma lei glielo aveva impedito, o meglio stava per farlo quando era intervenuto Ron.  
-Non ti fa più tanto schifo la mia famiglia, eh Malfoy? Non li insulti più dopo quello che ti hanno offerto questa sera? Non li chiami più 'traditori del loro sangue'?- disse Ron, o meglio, lo urlò – non ti fa più così tanto schifo stare in presenza mia, della mia famiglia o di Harry o Hermione?-  
\- Ronald Bilius Weasley – gridò la madre infuriata – come ti permetti di rivolgerti così agli ospiti? Non ti ho per caso insegnato le buone maniere? Eh? Va subito in camera tua. ORA! –  
-No signora, non è necessario che lui se ne vada, me ne vado io. Ha ragione, non merito di stare qui dopo tutto quello che vi ho fatto o detto.- disse Draco – grazie per la vostra ospitalità e la vostra gentilezza.  
Padre, vi aspetto fuori.-

Detto questo uscì e rimase in cortile per tutta la durata della serata.


End file.
